The most cruel thing we ever did
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Hatinya sakit, ini mungkin yang namanya siksa dunia, ini mungkin yang namanya karma. [Untuk Ulang Tahun OUR CHUUYA] [Twoshoot]
1. Chapter 1

**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**The most cruel thing we ever did**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Angin dari arah laut yang datang menerpa Chuuya begitu sampai sana terasa sejuk. Tempat ini memang pantas menjadi tempat untuk peristirahatan terakhir, karena selain pemandangannya indah, angin yang berhembus kencang di sini seolah mampu membawa semua beban dan penyesalan para mayat pergi jauh dan membiarkan mereka yang terbaring di dalam sana untuk istirahat dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja Chuuya cemburu dengan para mayat itu.

Tapi sayang datangnya ia ke sini bukan karena ingin mengubur diri bersama mayat-mayat itu, bukan karena ingin mati lebih cepat—tidak-tidak, Chuuya masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Masih ada terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan di dunia ini, misalnya; menyeret pulang kekasihnya yang tidur siang di makam mantan.

Satu makam yang letaknya di pojok, di bawah sebuah pohon besar, pemandangan laut dari sana adalah yang terindah ketimbang sisi yang lain, di sana Dazai Osamu sedang bersandar pada salah satu nisan batu.

"Oh, kau menemukanku." Katanya pada Chuuya yang baru datang dan sengaja hanya berdiri di depan makam, tidak mencoba untuk mendekati Dazai.

"Tentu saja." Setelah membiarkan Dazai berdiri dan membersihkan sisa rumput yang ditiduri, Chuuya memberikan setumpuk kertas yang menemaninya datang ke tempat itu. "Kau janji siang ini akan membantu aku menyelesaikan semua itu."

"Hm, aku ingat janjiku."

Kemudian dalam diam Chuuya melangkah di belakang, mengikuti arah mana yang diambil Dazai untuk keluar dari komplek pemakaman yang belakangan ini sering di kunjunginya. Sesaat Chuuya menoleh, melihat ke arah makam salah satu temannya dulu di pojok sana, sesaat yang kemudian memberi rasa sakit mengabadi dalam diri Chuuya.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya menjemput Dazai dari tempat itu, bukan kali pertama Chuuya memergoki dirinya sebagai tokoh pengganti untuk seseorang yang sudah terbaring di dalam sana di mata Dazai. Tapi untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, sampai saat ini Chuuya masih tidak ingin melepaskan Dazai, masih tetap ingin terikat dengan Dazai.

Bukan masalah kalau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, bukan masalah jika Dazai masih belum melupakan orang itu, bukan masalah selama Dazai bisa berada di sisinya dan membiarkan Chuuya menjadi satu-satunya yang terdekat. Pikiran seperti itu yang selalu Chuuya pribadi tanamkan pada dirinya. Entah sampai kapan, yang jelas itu satu-satunya cara agar dirinya sanggup terus mempertahankan Dazai.

"Kita ke perpustakaan?" Dazai menoleh dan berhenti menunggu Chuuya menyamakan langkah mereka. "Atau mau sambil makan siang?"

"Kau masih ada kelas siang ini?" Dazai menggeleng. "Kalau begitu langsung kembali ke apartemen saja."

"Baiklah."

Satu tangan Chuuya diraih, dalam diamnya Dazai membiarkan mereka untuk berjalan dengan tangan bergandengan. Dalam diamnya Chuuya berharap semoga perjalanan pulang kali ini memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Mungkin Chuuya pantas disebut masokis karena membiarkan macam-macam ungkapan bodoh dan hinaan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya terus mengalir, mungkin juga ia adalah masokis karena membiarkan Dazai terus memanfaatkan cintanya hanya untuk rasa nyaman bersama dengan seseorang, atau mungkin Chuuya pantas disebut masokis karena ia sendiri yang membiarkan semua hal tadi terjadi.

Memang, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Dazai bersama dengannya hanya karena tawaran dari Chuuya beberapa bulan setelah orang itu pergi.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Chuuya bagaimana ekspresi wajah Dazai siang saat Chuuya mendatanginnya di kantin, bersikap sok akrab dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Nah, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Hah?" hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban Dazai sebelum akhirnya Chuuya mendudukan dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, dan setelah aku bertanya pada teman-temanku katanya kau sedang tidak memiliki kekasih, makanya aku datang. Kau mau?"

"Tapi aku—"

"Oh, aku tahu. Tentang Oda, kan? Aku sudah dengar banyak cerita kalian dan aku rasa aku bisa memahami kondisimu saat ini." Waktu itu yang ada dalam pikiran Chuuya hanya bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Dazai mau menjadi kekasihnya—membuat Dazai menjadi miliknya. Cerita-cerita kawannya yang mengatakan Dazai tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Chuuya, atau seberapa terpukulnya Dazai saat kematian Oda, sama sekali tidak ia pikirkan. "Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu, dan kau juga membutuhkan seseorang saat ini, kan? Kita bisa saling melengkapi."

Untuk beberapa detik ada jeda kosong, Dazai dan Chuuya sama-sama tidak menyentuh makanan yang ada di piring mereka. Tentu saja Dazai sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, dan Chuuya sibuk dengan segala macam doa yang ia panjatkan pada Dewa, berharap Dazai akan menerima tawarannya.

Syukurnya, Dazai mengiyakan tawaran itu. "Baiklah."

"Kau serius?"

Anggukan ringan Dazai waktu itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa Chuuya syukuri. "Omong-omong, kau Nakahara-kun, kan?"

"Ah, ya. Aku hampir lupa. Perkenalkan, aku Nakahara Chuuya teman satu jurusan Oda. Mulai sekarang kau cukup panggil aku Chuuya, seperti yang lainnya."

"Hm, aku Dazai. Dazai Osamu."

"Aku tahu."

Dan sekarang, setelah dua tahun berlalu hampir tidak ada banyak perubahan dalam hubungannya dengan Dazai.

Walau sudah tinggal satu apartemen, Chuuya masih berperan sebagai tokoh pengganti yang berusaha mati-matian menutupi kekosongan dalam hidup Dazai setelah kepergian Oda. Chuuya masih harus berjuang lebih untuk membuat Dazai benar-benar jatuh cinta pada dirinya.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Langit di luar sudah berubah gelap ketika Chuuya sadar, selembar selimut yang menutupinya sampai pundak jatuh saat ia bergeser dari posisinya tidur di atas meja. Tumpukan kertas tugas yang siang tadi dilimpahkan pada Dazai sudah tertata rapih di depannya, setelah di cek semua tugas di sana sudah selesai dengan sempurna, besok Chuuya hanya tinggal mengumpulkannya saja.

Tapi Dazai tidak ada di sana.

Dan Chuuya tahu betul kemana kekasihnya pergi malam itu.

Tidak ada niat untuk mencari, tidak ada niat untuk menyusul lagi ke tempat yang sama, malam ini Chuuya memilih untuk memasak, makan malam sendiri dan melanjutkan tidurnya sendiri pula. Kalau sudah dingin di luar sana nanti juga Dazai akan pulang, kalau sudah puas mengobati rindunya juga nanti Dazai akan kembali pada Chuuya.

Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi, Chuuya sendiri sejak awal sudah paham ini adalah resiko yang harus diterima olehnya setelah menjadi kekasih dari orang yang masih belum berhasil melepas kepergian sang mantan.

Bodoh memang, tapi biar saja. Untuk kesekian kalinya Chuuya akan menjadi bodoh dengan berpura-pura menutup mata dengan kebiasaan Dazai.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Pagi itu saat Chuuya terbangun, Dazai ada di samping, tidur memunggungi dirinya.

Jam di sisi lain menunjukan angka tujuh, sudah saatnya ia bangun dan meninggalkan tempat tidur. Banyak hal yang harus ia siapkan sebelum berangkat kuliah, tapi tidak ada niat untuk membangunkan Dazai dan meminta bantuan untuk sekedar meringankan persiapannya.

Chuuya tidak ingat kapan Dazai pulang semalam. Mungkin lewat dari tengah malam, dan dilihat dari mantel yang terakhir kali Dazai kenanakan, Chuuya bersyukur semalam dia tidak mendatangi pemakaman itu. Akan sangat menyakitkan melihat kekasihnya sesegukan ketika mabuk di makam orang.

Ia sadar, setelah dua tahun bersama dengan Dazai setidaknya ia bisa meramalkan sedikit apa yang akan terjadi dalam hubungan merekan ke depannya; Dazai akan terus seperti itu, terus mencintai dan merindukan Oda, seperti sekarang. Yang tidak bisa ia tebak justru dirinya sendiri, mungkin ia akan terus mencintai Dazai, tapi tetap bersama dengan Dazai atau tidak nantinya itu masih misteri. Chuuya terlalu takut menebak sampai seberapa lama hatinya sanggup menahan semua perasaan sakit ini, dan terus bertindak bodoh.

Jujur saja, semua hal yang ia pertahankan sampai saat ini tidaklah mudah, jujur saja, Chuuya ingin Dazai lebih memperhatikannya, lebih menghargai keberadaaannya dan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, berdua. Tapi menuntut hal seperti itu jadi sangat sulit ketika di hadapkan dengan fakta bahwa Chuuya masih memerankan posisi Oda. Dalam pikiran dan hati Dazai tidak ada namanya, yang ada hanya nama Oda.

Perih, tapi egonya terus memaksa ia bertahan, terus berharap suatu saat nanti Dazai akan benar-benar menganggap keberadaan Chuuya di sisinya, bukan sebagai ganti Oda.

Ia tahu, semua ini, semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah buah dari kecerobohannya waktu itu. Mengabaikan peringatan teman-temannya dan tetap berjalan mendekati Dazai, memanfaatkan kesendirian Dazai hanya untuk memuaskan keinginannya untuk bersama dengan Dazai, dan bersikap sok tegar menahan semua rasa sakit dalam dirinya tanpa pernah membiarkan seseorang untuk mendengar seberapa melelahkannya menjadi pengganti. Semua adalah kesalahan Chuuya sendiri.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?" Dazai muncul di pintu dapur, perban di lehernya terlihat sedikit kendur, tapi pagi ini Chuuya menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat dan membenahi perban itu. Sedikit, dengan sikap ini Chuuya ingin memberi tahu Dazai bahwa dirinya cemburu pada makam Oda.

Tangannya bergerak cepat, membenahi meja makan, sarapan untuk Dazai sudah tersedia di sana, kertas memo kosong yang niatnya akan ia tulis dikembalikan pada tempat semula saat Dazai mendekat padanya. "Aku harus mengumpulkan tugas-tugasku pagi ini. Maaf, pagi ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu sar—"

Kalimat Chuuya berhenti sebelum mencapai tanda baca selanjutnya, dipaksa berhenti karena Dazai yang tiba-tiba meraih tengkuknya, memberikan satu kecupan ringan di dahinya, kemudian mengusap kepalanya ringan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya setelah duduk di salah satu sisi meja. Dengan santainya dia meraih piring sarapan yang sudah Chuuya sisihkan. "Siang nanti bisa temani aku sebentar?"

"Hah? ..ah, ya, kemana?" irama jantung Chuuya rancu, detaknya luar biasa menggebu. Serangan tidak terduga tadi cukup untuk membuat Chuuya kehilangan sedikit dari rohnya pagi ini. Dazai membuatnya kehilangan indra perasa yang ada di kaki—rasanya seperti tidak sedang berpijak pada lantai, Chuuya tahu kakinya sedikit melemah.

"Sebentar saja, setelah itu kita makan siang bersama."

"Baiklah, setelah kelasmu selesai temui aku di ruang penelitian Mori-sensei."

Sambil menahan perasaan tidak keruan yang tiba-tiba saja membeludak memenuh isi dadanya ia bergegas meraih tumpukan kertas yang kemarin Dazai selesaikan untuknya, kemudian berjalan cepat untuk segera keluar dari apartemennya.

Jika harus dijelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, Chuuya akan membuat sebuah perumpaan; seperti ada badai yang merusak seisi desa yang sebelumnya terus ditutupi awan, tapi setelah badai itu pergi, awan yang menutup desa juga ikut pergi. Kurang lebih seperti itu.

Dazai merusak segalanya dan memberikan secercah cahaya pada dirinya pagi itu. Hanya saja, mungkin karena terbiasa menahan rasa sakit, cahaya tadi tidak benar-benar memberikan Chuuya rasa syukur, kebalikannya Chuuya justru takut pada secercah cahaya yang Dazai berikan padanya. Bisa jadi cahaya itu yang akan menjadi alasan dirinya semakin tersakiti lebih dari sebelumnya.

Chuuya selalu mengingat baik-baik petuah yang mengatakan, semakin tinggi mimpi seseorang maka akan semakin keras pula dirinya terbanting ketika jatuh. Jadi perlakuan manis yang Dazai berikan padanya pagi ini jadi seperti tombak bermata dua yang memberinya rasa bahagia dan rasa sakit dalam waktu yang sama.

"_Haaaah, Dewa, dia jahat sekali." _

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"Chuuya!" Chuuya menoleh, seorang wanita cantik dengan hiasan kupu-kupu di rambutnya mendekat. Wanita itu masih mengenakan jas putih, sama seperti yang ia kenakan. "Kau mau ke ruang Mori-sensei?"

Chuuya mengangguk. "Aku ikut. Ada beberapa data yang ingin aku minta."

Ada jeda beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya itu kembali bersuara. "Kau masih berhubungan dengan Dazai?"

Chuuya mengangguk mengiyakan. Wanita di sampingnya ini adalah teman satu penelitian Oda dulu. Orang yang paling tahu bagaimana Dazai dan Oda dulu. Orang yang paling menentang Chuuya untuk mendekati Dazai, bukan karena persahabatannya dengan Oda, tapi karena dia tidak ingin Chuuya menderita—setidaknya itu yang pernah ia katakan pada Chuuya.

"Hm, aku pikir kau akan menyerah setelah beberapa bulan jalan dengannya, ternyata kau tangguh juga ya." Sedikit menyakitkan, tapi itu adalah pujian terbaik yang bisa Chuuya dapat dari sahabat mantan kekasih Dazai. "Oh, apa kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Hari ini peringatan hari kematian Oda." Langkah Chuuya terhenti, setelah dua langkah lebih dulu, Yosano, wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya tadi ikut berhenti. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Chuuya menggeleng. Chuuya tidak pernah perduli dengan hal seperti itu sebelumnya, bahkan ia berusaha untuk tidak pernah mengetahui apa-apa tentang Oda, karena akan sangat menyakitkan jika ia sadar Dazai sedang memperingati sesuatu tentang Oda di tanggal-tanggal tertentu.

Tapi berkat wanita ini Chuuya bisa menebak tempat apa yang akan ia datangi bersama Dazai siang nanti. Berkat wanita ini otaknya langsung bekerja keras menerjemahkan semua hal yang sudah Dazai lakukan dan semua perlakuan Dazai padanya.

Dadanya sakit, tiba-tiba saja napasnya memendek, dan lebih dari itu, Chuuya mulai mual. Rasanya semua sarapan yang tadi pagi masuk ke dalam perutnya memberontak ingin dikeluarkan paksa melalui jalur yang sama seperti saat masuk tadi. Pikirannya mulai kacau, ingatan tentang kecupan Dazai tadi pagi jadi lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat ia mendapatkannya.

"_Dewa, dia sungguh sangat ... jahat."_ Hatinya mengeluh.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Yosano meraih tangannya, ada kilat kekhawatiran yang tersampaikan dari tatapan mata wanita itu. "Mau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Tidak perlu, nanti di ruang Mori-sensei aku bisa istirahat."

Chuuya membenci ini. Ia benci hari ini, ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang mengeluh dan meratapi rasa sakit hatinya hanya karena satu hari peringatan. Chuuya benci mengetahui fakta bahwa kecupan tadi pagi adalah bentuk pelarian dari rasa kehilangan Dazai pada sosok Oda. Ia benci mengetahui jika dirinya tidak pernah benar-benar mendapat kebaikan Dazai, tidak pernah sekalipun, karena setelah ia pikir ulang semua perlakuan manis Dazai padanya hanya bentuk pelarian Dazai saja. Mungkin Dazai merindukan Oda dan menjadikan Chuuya sarana pelapias rindu itu.

Bodohnya, baru saat ini Chuuya sadar, bahwa ia sendiri yang menawarkan kontrak menyakitkan ini, untuk bersama sebagai pengganti Oda pada Dazai. Padahal dulu yang ada dalam pikirannya tidak seperti itu, dulu Chuuya pernah berpikir untuk sedikit demi sedikit membuat Dazai menyadari keberadaannya. Chuuya pikir perlakuan manis Dazai selama ini adalah bentuk dari kesadaran Dazai akan dirinya, tapi ternyata ia salah besar.

Usahanya sia-sia. Cintanya masih belum bisa menyadarkan Dazai, jangankan untuk menyadarkan, Chuuya bahkan ragu kalau perasaannya pernah menyentuh sedikit saja sisi dari hati Dazai.

"Nah, Yosano-san."

"Hm, apa?"

"Boleh aku minta sedikit bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku pikir sudah saatnya aku berhenti main rumah-rumahan dengan Dazai. Beberapa tahun ini semua usahaku ternyata sia-sia, aku terlalu naif. Aku pikir aku bisa membuat Dazai melupakan Oda tapi ternyata tidak. Apa—"

"Tunggu dulu. Kau benar baik-baik saja? Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu?"

Sekuat tenaga Chuuya menarik senyum di wajahnya. Berharap bukan wajah aneh yang dilihat oleh Yosano. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf jika tiba-tiba, tapi aku rasa kau satu-satunya orang yang akan Dazai percaya omongannya saat ini, jadi aku akan titipkan pesanku padamu."

"Pesan?"

"Iya. Siang nanti Dazai mungkin akan mengajakku ke makan Oda."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi setelah keluar dari pemakaman itu aku akan berpisah dengannya. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan secara langsung, aku pikir aku tidak akan mampu. Jadi tolong katakan padanya; terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk bersama, dan maaf jika aku hanya menjadi penjara baru baginya."

"Lalu setelah itu, kau mau kemana?"

"Untuk semetara waktu aku akan menghilang. Dazai pasti akan mencariku jika aku tidak kembali ke apartemen beberapa hari, saat itu, tolong kau katakan pesanku untuknya. Kebetulan semua tugasku sudah selesai, aku bisa mengambil liburan musim panas lebih awal." Chuuya meraih pergelangan tangan kecil yang bergatung lemas di kedua sisi Yosano. Ia pegang erat pergelangan tangan itu sambil menahan senyum terbaiknya, "Aku mohon, bantu aku."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sepasang mata dengan iris kecokelatan yang menatap iba padanya itu terus bergerak ragu, tapi pemiliknya mungkin tidak bisa mengabaikan eratnya pegangan Chuuya pada pergelengan tangannya. "Ba-baiklah." Katanya sebelum menunduk pasrah.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Tebakan Chuuya benar. Langkah kaki Dazai yang membimbing perjalanan mereka siang itu benar-benar membawa mereka pada salah satu batu nisan yang paling ia kenali bentuknya. Nama Oda terurir jelas di sana, tanggal kematiannya juga, dan Chuuya baru sadar ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematian Oda yang ikut terukir di batu nisan itu. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama Chuuya berhadapan dengan batu nisan itu.

Letaknya yang berada paling ujung, dan tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar benar-benar menguntungkan. Saat angin dari arah laut bertiup ke arah mereka, daun-daun di pohon itu bergerak riang, bayangan yang ada di bawahnya jadi seperti pertunjukan lampu disko di bawah sinar matahari.

Dalam diam Chuuya memperhatikan Dazai yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak ada hal lain yang Dazai lakukan selain berdiri manatap batu nisan di hadapan mereka. Chuuya yakin dalam hatinya Dazai sedang melaporkan macam-macam hal pada Oda, mengeluh karena rindu dan menangis karena kehilangan.

Chuuya tidak ingin ikut melaporkan apapun pada Oda. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk mengatakan bahwa Dazai masih belum bisa melupakan sosok Oda padahal Chuuya sudah bertahan cukup lama berada di samping Dazai. Mengakui kekalahan pada batu nisan rasanya jauh lebih berat dari pada orang yang masih hidup, setidaknya bagi Chuuya seperti itulah yang ia rasakan. Chuuya bukan kalah oleh Oda, lebih tepatnya keberadaan Chuuya kalah dengan semua kenangan yang Oda tinggalkan pada Dazai.

Setelah waktu yang cukup panjang, Dazai meraih tangannya. Menggandeng tangan itu dalam diam. Rasa mual yang tadi ia rasakan kembali datang, lebih parah dari sebelumnya, kali ini Chuuya seperti terpaksa menelan lagi muntahannya.

Semakin jelas sudah arti keberadaan Chuuya bagi Dazai saat ini. Memang kalau dipikir selain jahat Dazai cukup pintar memanfaatkan sekitarnya. Keberadaan Chuuya saat ini sama seperti boneka yang dipaksa mengisi kekosongan akibat rindu mendalam pada seseorang, kalau saja pikiran Chuuya selalu terang dan berisi hal-hal positif, mungkin saat ini Chuuya akan berpikir jika Dazai sedang memamerkan dirinya pada Oda, menunjukan bahwa Dazai masih sanggup melanjutkan hidup bersama dengan Chuuya. Sayang saja isi kepala Chuuya sekarang sudah terlalu berantakan, hatinya sudah terlalu sakit, sampai-sampai hanya alasan menyakitkan saja yang bisa ia benarkan saat ini.

Dazai mengajaknya siang itu karena membutuhkan seseorang untuk tetap tegar dan tidak berakhir menyedihkan di depan makam Oda. Dazai mengajaknya siang itu karena dia butuh seseorang untuk dia gandeng saat meninggalkan makam Oda, boneka hidup yang akan membalas genggaman tangannya saat berjalan menjauhi makam Oda. Dazai mengajaknya siang itu karena Chuuya tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, semua ini adalah tugas Chuuya setelah menawarkan diri pada Dazai.

Tidak lebih. Tidak akan pernah.

"Kau mau makan siang apa?" angin siang itu membawa aroma awal musim panas. Angin sejuk yang menghapus sedikit panas karena terik matahari. Chuuya bersyukur siang ini ia bisa melihat senyum manis Dazai. Berkat angin tadi Dazai terlihat lebih menawan saat rambutnya bergerak tersapu, kardigan krem yang Dazai pakai hari ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang Chuuya berikan tahun lalu, dan yang paling ia syukuri adalah kesempatan untuk bergandengan tangan bersama sampai luar pemakaman.

"Maaf, aku rasa siang ini tidak bisa."

Ada sedikit reaksi kaget yang tersampaikan, "Kenapa?"

"Ah, itu, aku ... hari ini aku harus menemani Yosano-san menyiapkan bahan penelitian Mori-sensei." Dia kecewa, entah kenapa Chuuya senang melihat reaksi kekecewaan itu. Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Tidak bisa setelah kita makan siang?"

"Hm, maaf. Aku keluar denganmu ini sudah masuk ijin makan siangku." Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, Chuuya masih belum ingin pegangan tangannya dengan Dazai terlepas. Ia masih ingin bersama, sedikit lagi. "Lagi pula jam dua nanti kau ada kelas, kan?"

Pelan, dengan penuh penyesalan, Chuuya menarik tangannya dari Dazai. "Maaf." Katanya sekali lagi.

Seperti tadi pagi, Dazai menarik tengkuknya, mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahinya. Kali ini sedikit lebih lama, membuatnya bisa menghirup aroma Dazai sebentar. Kemudian usapan ringan di kepalanya menjadi tanda perpisahan terakhir sebelum Dazai berbalik arah.

"Jalan lupa makan siang." Katanya setelah sedikit menjauh. Chuuya hanya mengangguk, menatap punggung yang berjalan menjauh darinya selagi masih bisa.

"Selamat tinggal." Bersamaan dengan hebus angin, Chuuya harap Dazai mendengar salam perpisahannya itu.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**14:20 29/04/2019**

Saran dari aku (penulisnya) silahkan berhenti di sini dan jangan baca chapter selanjutnya. Bagian ini adalah yang terbaik dari cerita ini sendiri.

Jujur aja, aku post ini dengan konsep twoshoot karena aku cuma mau ceritanya sampai di sini, tapi aku sendiri terlanjur sudah nulis sampai di akhir chapter selanjutnya.

Tapi kalau kalian ngga puas, masih mau baca, penasaran sama apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, silahkan baca chapter duanya dan jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian kecewa sama akhirnya ya. Aku sudah memperingati.

Silahkan di bandingkan, akhir yang kaya gimana yang kalian suka. Aku akan sangat seneng baca pendapat kalian. Walau cuma baca sampai di akhir chapter ini sekalipun juga ngga masalah.

**Oh ya, fanfik ini aku dedikasi untuk ulang tahun MY BABY CHUUYA**.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**The most cruel thing we ever did**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Dari dalam ruang penelitian profesor Mori, Yosano bisa melihat dengan jelas Dazai yang duduk diam di salah satu bangku taman, di bawah pohon besar dan teduh. Sudah dua minggu sejak Dazai berkeliling mencari Chuuya. Tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat peristirahatan sementaranya. Di sana dia akan berdiam diri sambil menatap ke langit. Mungkin menerawang keberadaan kekasihnya yang melarikan diri.

Seminggu lalu Yosano sudah memenuhi tugasnya. Ia sudah menyampaikan pesan yang Chuuya titipkan untuk Dazai. Itu adalah tugas tersulit bagi seorang teman, kalau nanti ada kesempatan Yosano bertemu dengan Chuuya lagi, ia akan memastikan Chuuya membayarnya.

Lagi pula Chuuya itu hebat, Yosano mengakuinya. Karena hanya Nakahara Chuuya seorang yang mampu membuat Dazai uring-uringan setelah dia tidak pulang ke apartemen dua hari. Sejak hari dia menitipkan pesan itu (kalau Yosano tidak salah, mungkin lebih tepatnya sejak kembali dari makam Oda siang itu) Chuuya menghilang. Dari yang Dazai katakan Chuuya pamit untuk pergi menyiapkan bahan penelitian profesor Mori bersama dengannya, padahal jelas sebelum Chuuya pergi dengan Dazai bahan penelitian itu sudah Chuuya siapkan sendiri.

Setelah ditanyakan pada profesor Mori, ternyata Chuuya mengajukan libur lebih awal. Alasannya karena ada kepentingan dan harus keluar kota. Ijin itu juga dia minta mendadak di hari yang sama sebelum dia menghilang. Semuanya sangat mendadak dan yang lebih hebat lagi tidak ada satu orang pun yang berhasil menghubungi Chuuya. Dia benar-benar menghilang seperti ditelan bumi.

Yosano sudah berusaha menghubungi keluarga Chuuya, tapi nomor yang ia dapat dari registrasi mahasiswa ternyata sudah tidak aktif, begitu juga alamat keluarga yang tercantum di sana. Entah apa alasannya, yang Yosano tahu sejak awal Chuuya memang sudah misterius, dan salah Dazai sendiri karena tidak pernah benar-benar ingin tahu tentang Chuuya.

Kalaupun Dazai menderita lagi karena ini, untuk yang kali ini, Yosano akan melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Dazai seorang. Berbeda dengan saat kepergian Oda, kepergian Chuuya kali ini semuanya murni karena kesalahan dan kebodohan Dazai.

Tapi melihat Dazai ada di zona keterpurukan seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya benar-benar berat, sebagai kawan Yosano tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Sebagian dari dirinya juga merasa bersalah karena hari itu dia tidak menahan Chuuya untuk tetap tinggal bersama dengan Dazai. Kalau saja hari itu Yosano tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang peringatan kematian Oda mungkin Chuuya tidak akan pergi menghilang seperti ini.

Lagi pula, kalau tahu semua kontak keluarga yang dia tinggalkan di bagian registrasi adalah sudah tidak aktif, Yosano tidak akan menerima permohonan Chuuya untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Dazai. Sekarang bahkan Yosano terpaksa menjadi pengganti Chuuya untuk membantu penelitian profesor Mori.

"Yosano-kun."

"Ya, sensei." Profesor kebanggaan Chuuya itu mendekat. Memberikan ia sebuah amplop besar. "Ini apa, sensei?"

"Ada salah satu anak dalam kelasku yang cukup dekat dengan Chuuya-kun, dia kenal Chuuya jauh sebelum pendaftaran masuk universitas, pernah satu apartemen juga, dan katanya saat itu Chuuya-kun datang dengan seorang wanita yang menjadi penanggung jawab sewa apartemen."

Yosano membuka isi amplop besar itu, ada beberapa lembar foto dan satu lembar kartu pos. Wanita dalam foto itu mengenakan kimono berwarna merah muda, cantik, rambutnya yang memiliki warna sama seperti warna rambut Chuuya tertata seperti putri bangsawan yang akan mengikuti perjodohan di jaman Meiji—cantik dengan satu tusuk konde. Chuuya di samping wanita itu jauh lebih muda dari yang dia kenal.

"Seragam SMA?" itu yang Chuuya kenakan dalam foto.

"Ah, kau mungkin tidak tahu, Chuuya-kun dan anak yang mengenalnya itu sudah bergabung dengan seminarku sejak kelas dua SMA. Mereka mahasiswa kehormatan di sini, tapi hanya Chuuya-kun yang tertarik masuk dalam penelitianku." Profesor Mori menarik kartu pos yang terselip di antara foto-foto tadi. "Yang lebih penting, alamat dalam kartu pos ini, kalian harus memeriksanya."

Benar, di kartu pos dengan pesan singkat untuk menjaga kesehatan, dan kabar tentang seorang anak bernama Kyouka yang kini resmi menjadi anggota keluarga mereka ada alamat yang berbeda dari yang ia dapat sebelumnya.

"Sensei, aku pamit dulu untuk hari ini." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, setelah melihat ke arah bangku taman dan mendapati Dazai masih duduk di sana Yosano langsung berlari untuk segera melaporkan hal yang baru dia ketahui ini pada Dazai.

"Akita, Chuuya ada di Akita."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"Kyouka, katakan pada Kouyou-nee-san aku pergi jalan-jalan sebentar." Anak perempuan berumur empat belas tahun, berambut hitam dengan kimono manis berwarna merah yang barusan disapa mengangguk patuh. Tidak tertarik dengan urusan Chuuya, anak itu kembali bermain dengan boneka kelincinya di beranda.

Chuuya sendiri juga tidak ambil pusing dengan perlakuan anak tadi, pada dasarnya mereka memang bersaudara, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang memiliki ikatan darah, karena Kouyou, kakak perempuannya memiliki hobi yang cukup unik, hobi mengangkat anak yang di temukannya sebagai adik, seperti Chuuya dulu.

Berbeda dengan Chuuya, Kyouka adalah anak yang diangkat karena Kouyou memiliki hubungan baik dengan kedua orang dua Kyouka. Anak perempuan asal Akita itu diangkat karena Kouyou merasa bertanggung jawab atas anak kawan baiknya, dan kebetulan momen itu tidak lama setelah kepindahan Chuuya ke Kanagawa. Jadi mungkin kakak perempuannya itu membutuhkan seseorang yang akan menggantikan Chuuya menemani dia tinggal di Fukuoka.

Sudah hampir sebulan Chuuya pulang ke rumah kakak perempuannya di Fukuoka, dan sampai saat ini perasaan bersalah karena meninggalkan Dazai begitu saja masih menggerogoti isi dadanya. Sesekali sesak, sesekali perih, bahkan pernah sampai tidak berani menarik napas karena terlalu sakit menahan perih. Kadang saat malam datang Chuuya jadi sulit tidur, ada rasa rindu yang minta dipuaskan, rasa rindu untuk tidur dalam pelukan Dazai seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat hari itu, ia tidak ingin terus berada pada zona tersakiti dan menyakiti yang sama terus. Ia ingin kakinya berpijak di tempat yang bukan milik orang lain, tidak ingin menjadi pengganti bagi siapapun lagi. Jadi sampai saat itu, sampai Chuuya memiliki keberanian untuk datang memperkenalkan diri sebagai dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan kembali ke Kanagawa. Tidak akan menemui siapapun yang dikenalnya di sana, termasuk Dazai.

Setelah di diskusikan juga, Kouyou tidak keberatan jika Chuuya mengajukan untuk pindah universitas. Chuuya tidak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya, tapi ia yakin kakak perempuannya itu tahu kalau ada alasan lain kenapa Chuuya menolak kembali ke Kanagawa.

Tidak jadi mengambil gelar dokternya juga tidak masalah, setidaknya dengan semua ilmu yang sudah ia dapat selama ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya layak merawat Kouyou dan Kyouka. Ikut membantu Kouyou mengurus penginapan dan pemandian air panas milik keluarga mereka justru jauh lebih baik saat ini. Meringankan kerja sang kakak artinya bisa membantu kakaknya untuk lebih banyak beristirahat. Hitung-hitung balas budi setelah Kouyou memungutnya dari rumah ayah tirinya dulu.

Kouyou adalah dewi penyelamatnya, dulu maupun sekarang.

Tinggal kembali bersama Kouyou mengingatkan Chuuya bahwa ada orang yang akan perduli padanya, ada orang yang mau menatapnya, ada orang yang mau memberinya tempat tinggal tanpa perlu menjadi orang lain, dan akan selalu ada orang yang membalas kasih sayangnya. Kembali ke sisi kakak perempuannya menyadarkan Chuuya akan seberapa bodoh dirinya yang menawarkan kontrak menyakitkan untuk tinggal disisi Dazai.

Cintanya terlalu buta, bahkan tuli pula. Tapi sekarang Chuuya akan belajar untuk merelakan apa yang tidak bisa ia raih. "Setiap orang memiliki hal yang bisa dan tidak bisa ia lakukan ... dan karena aku bisa, makanya aku membawamu bersamaku." Itu yang pernah Kouyou katakan padanya dulu.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama mungkin, tapi Chuuya akan memastikan dirinya bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Dazai.

"Chuuya."

"Kouyou-nee-san. Kenapa ada di sini?" Wanita cantik nan anggun yang berjalan mendekat padanya ini tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya ketimbang Chuuya pribadi. Dia tidak pernah marah, tidak pernah menolak permintaan Chuuya dan tidak pernah meninggalkan Chuuya sendiri. Tapi karena satu nama manusia yang membuat Chuuya jatuh cinta, kini wanita itu ikut merasakan susahnya juga.

"Jalan-jalan, sama sepertimu. Ah, harusnya tadi aku ajak Kyouka, jadi kita bisa pergi makan Dango bersama." Chuuya tertawa pelan, menjelaskan bahwa adik mereka terlalu asik main pesta teh dengan boneka kelincinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo mampir dan belikan dia beberapa tusuk Dango."

"Boleh juga."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Dazai hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat rumah di hadapannya. Rumah besar, bergaya Jepang dengan halaman yang lumayan luas, bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini Dazai bisa melihat ada kolam kecil di tengah halaman itu. Rumah yang cukup mewah jika saja terawat dengan benar.

Alamat dari kartu pos yang Yosano berikan benar-benar menunjukan kalau ini rumahnya, tapi Dazai yakin kalau sudah lebih dari satu tahun rumah ini tidak berpenghuni. Rumput liar, kolam dengan air hijau pekat, dan sampah daun yang berserakan sudah cukup menjadi bukti baginya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan nama yang tertulis di pagar depan bukan Nakahara melainkan Ozaki.

Padahal baru beberapa minggu dirinya kehilangan Chuuya, tapi melihat keadaan rumah yang disambanginya ini rasanya seperti sudah beberapa tahun Chuuya menghilang dari hidupnya.

Dazai menyesal tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Chuuya. Ia menyesal tidak benar-benar menjaga dan melihat ke arah Chuuya selama ini. Dan yang paling ia sesali adalah kenyataan ia tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa di depan makam Oda waktu itu.

"Ano, permisi." Dazai menghentikan salah satu pejalan kaki di sana. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang membawa kantung belanja. "Ini benar rumah Ozaki Kouyou, kan?" untuk jaga-jaga Dazai menyerahkan dua lembar foto dan kartu pos yang dibawanya, barang kali akan lebih mudah di kenali jika seperti itu.

"Oh, Kouyou-san. Ah, iya-iya, dia pernah tinggal disini, setelah orang tua Kyouka-chan meninggal dia yang menemani Kyouka-chan tinggal disini untuk beberapa bulan, tapi mereka sudah lama pindah."

"Pindah?"

"Iya, katanya mereka pulang ke rumah Kouyou-san di Fukuoka."

Dalam hati Dazai mengeluh, mendengar nama kota lain yang berlawanan arah dengan tempat yang ia datangi saat ini. Tapi sisi lain dalam dirinya bersyukur, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia bisa menemukan Chuuya dan bertanya alasan kenapa Chuuya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Boleh aku tahu alamat baru mereka?"

Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sedikit tidak suka, tapi setelah membalik dan membaca isi kartu pos yang Dazai tunjukan dia mengangguk. Mengajak Dazai untuk ikut ke rumahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana alamat mereka yang sekarang, yang aku tahu hanya Kouyou-san pemilik penginapan dan onsen di Fukuoka." Dazai menunggu sambil duduk di ruang tamunya, sedangkan wanita itu sibuk membongkar isi laci-laci yang ada di dekat mereka. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia menemukan satu lembar brosur pengingapan dan pemandian air panas di daerah wisata Fukuoka.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau siapanya mereka?"

Ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian dengan sedikit rasa bangga Dazai menjawab, "Saya kekasih adik Kouyou-san. Sekarang kami sedang ada sedikit salah paham dan dia pulang ke rumah kakaknya, tapi—"

"Ah, ya-ya, aku paham. Anak muda jaman sekarang kalau ada masalah rumah tangga memang selalu kabur ke rumah orang tua atau keluarganya. Dasar." Sebenarnya Dazai ingin membantah pernyataan barusan, tapi biarlah, untuk saat ini yang terpenting baginya adalah menemukan di mana Chuuya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak."

"Hm, cepat berbaikan dengan istrimu."

Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, Dazai pikir kalau memang benar Chuuya istri mungkin semua ini akan lebih mudah, setidaknya jika Chuuya benar-benar istrinya maka saat ada kesalahpahaman kecil yang membuat mereka berpisah seperti ini Dazai sudah tahu siapa yang akan didatangi Chuuya, alamat mana yang akan jadi tempat pelarian Chuuya, iya, andai saja seperti itu, mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah.

Brosur kecil berisi gambaran penginapan dan pemandian air panas yang ia dapat mungkin juga bukan tempat Chuuya berada sekarang, tapi setidaknya, untuk kali ini ia ingin memastikan kalau dirinya bisa sedikit lebih mengenal Chuuya.

Dazai ingin tahu siapa Ozaki Kouyou dan Kyouka itu. Dazai ingin tahu di mana kampung halaman Chuuya yang sebenarnya, siapa orang tua Chuuya, dan seperti apa Chuuya tumbuh dulu, di mana Chuuya biasa bermain, apa saja yang Chuuya suka sejak kecil. Dazai ingin tahu lebih tentang Chuuya, sampai rasanya tidak mungkin lagi bagi Chuuya bersembunyi darinya. Dazai ingin tahu semua hal tentang Chuuya sampai tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu ia takuti lagi.

Ini namanya egois. Dazai sudah pernah merasakannya dulu, dan ingin merasakannya sekali lagi.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"Chuuya, masuk, terlalu lama di luar kau bisa masuk angin."

Padahal langit malam itu cukup indah untuk ditonton sepanjang malam, tapi memang benar, udara disana jauh lebih dingin dari pada saat masih di Kanagawa.

"Aku dapat telepon dari Nyonya Lee, tetangga Kyouka di Akita. Katanya ada yang mencarimu kesana."

"Siapa?" kakaknya mengendikan bahu.

Sekali lagi, sebelum meninggalkan halaman samping rumahnya Chuuya menatap ke langit terang malam itu. Kalau ada Dazai di sana Chuuya ingin menghabiskan sepanjang malam sambil melihat bintang di samping Dazai. Tidak banyak yang ingin ia lakukan, Chuuya hanya ingin Dazai ada di sampingnya, menjadi seseorang yang membagi kehangatan bersama dengannya di saat seperti ini.

Sayang, itu hanya angan. Mungkin nanti malam ia bisa memimpikan hal seperti itu untuk sedikit mengobati diri dari rasa perih tersiksa rindu ini.

"Seorang pria. Katanya seperti habis kecelakaan. Banyak perban ditubuhnya."

"Hah?"

"Orang yang mencarimu ke Akita itu."

Dazai. Nama itu menjadi satu-satunya yang terpikir dan seratus persen Chuuya yakin, Dazai yang mencarinya ke Akita. Tapi kenapa?

Chuuya tidak pernah berpikir kalau Dazai akan mencarinya.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Fukuoka luas, dan mencari satu penginapan dengan pemandian air panas di sana itu susah-susah gampang walau sudah membawa brosur tempatnya. Belum lagi ini adalah kali pertama Dazai datang ke sana.

Sambil menyusuri jalan pasar kecil yang ia yakini sebagi pusat oleh-oleh disana Dazai mulai bermain tebak-tebakan, kehidupan seperti apa yang Chuuya jalani di tempat seperti ini. Otaknya mulai berimajinasi Chuuya yang biasanya pergi kemana-mana dengan celana jeans akan berjalan menyusuri pasar kecil itu dengan kimono.

Chuuya yang biasanya meangkah lebar untuk mengejar Mori-sensei, dan mondar-mandir mengurus penelitian sambil berlindung dibalik jas putih di tempat ini mungkin akan berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih pendek, menyapa satu persatu penjual yang ada di sana dan tersenyum ramah.

Chuuya-nya ...

"Chuuya!"

Kimono berwarna merah hati membalut tubuh kurus dengan kulit putih itu. Dazai baru sadar kalau ternyata wajah Chuuya bisa sangat bersinar saat rambutnya diatur ke samping, poninya di potong pendek, dan matanya terlihat dengan jelas.

Rasanya tidak sia-sia dirinya langsung terbang ke Fukuoka setelah mendapat brosur kemarin. Karena tanpa di duga, hari ini juga ia langsung bisa menemukan orang yang dicari-cari.

"Dazai." Iris biru yang memantulkan bayangangannya sudah cukup menjelaskan seberapa kaget Chuuya dengan kedatangannya. Dazai sendiri kaget dirinya bisa sampai di tempat ini untuk mencari Chuuya, tapi lebih dari itu, Dazai bersyukur ia bisa langsung menemukan Chuuya. "Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja mencarimu." Ada ratusan pertanyaan yang ingin Dazai katakan pada kekasihnya ini, tapi di antara ratusan pertanyaan itu hanya satu yang jawabnnya benar-benar ingin ia dengar sekarang. "Nah, kenapa kau pergi dari aku?"

Di tengah lalu lalang jalan pasar oleh-oleh kecil itu ia tahan kekasihnya, satu lengan Chuuya susah ada di gengamannya, berjaga-jaga agar sang kekasih tidak melarikan diri lagi.

"Kalau ada masalah katakan padaku. Kalau aku berbuat salah juga tolong katakan. Jangan menghilang mendadak."

"Ah, itu ... maaf. Tapi aku—"

"Aku sudah dengar kau mengajukan pengunduran diri."

Chuuya yang ada di hadapannya masih sama tapi juga terlihat berbeda. Bukan karena kimono yang dikenakan, tapi cara Chuuya memandangnya yang berbeda. Seperti melihat hantu, atau alien, makluk asing yang seharusnya tidak muncul di sana—Chuuya memandangnya dengan cara seperti itu.

Saat itu, untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya Dazai sadar kalau dirinya tidak ingin Chuuya membencinya.

Padahal dulu, kalau diingat bagaimana pertemuan mereka, Dazai hanya memanfaatkan keberadaan Chuuya untuk mengusir sepi setelah Oda pergi. Tapi entah sejak kapan, sosok Chuuya yang selalu datang dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai prioritas utama jadi begitu penting, sampai rasanya dua hari Chuuya tidak kembali ke apartemen mereka saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Dazai hampir gila.

Setelah dua minggu mencari kesana kemari tanpa petunjuk sedikitpun, dan kemudian sekarang setelah ada sedikit petunjutk ia bisa langsung menemui orang yang dicari-cari, seperti mendapat keajaiban. Bukan sekedar beruntung saja.

"Chuuya, aku—"

"Maaf, Dazai. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Bisa kau pergi saja?"

"Hah? Kenapa?" sakit bukan main. Dazai baru tahu ini kalau sesakit ini rasanya ditolak. "Aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak akan kembali sampai kau mau mengatakan kenapa tiba-tiba kau memilih pergi."

Butuh lebih dari satu menit sampai Chuuya menjawabnya. "Aku—aku pikir lebih baik jika kita sudahi saja hubungan kita. Aku dan dirimu, kita tidak bisa bersama—tidak maksudku, aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk bersama denganmu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Sepasang mata yang takut-takut menatapnya itu mulai basah, mulai memerah. Disaat yang sama Dazai mulai merasa sakit yang menyiksa dadanya. Dazai tidak ingin Chuuya menangis, apapun alasannya. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya ini menitihkan air mata.

"Aku ingin tetap bersama denganmu, Chuuya. Aku sudah sangat mencintaimu—"

"Tidak!" lengan tangannya ditarik bebas paksa dari genggaman Dazai. "Tidak. Yang kau cintai bukan aku."

Dazai baru ingin menpertanyakan apa maksudnya, tapi Chuuya sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan. "Kau tidak mencintai aku. Yang kau cintai itu mendiang Oda. Dalam hatimu tidak ada tempat untuk diriku, sudah tidak mungkin juga bagiku untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam sana dan tinggal di sana. Itu sebabnya aku pergi, karena ... aku sudah terlalu lelah."

Dadanya bergemuruh. Dazai marah, tapi bukan pada Chuuya, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Lelah, Chuuya bilang. Orang sekeras kepala Chuuya mengeluh tentang lelah. Oh, dewa, tiba-tiba saja Dazai merasa menjadi makhluk paling jahat di dunia. Ingatan-ingatan tentang semua sikap dan tingkahnya menyadarkan Dazai bahwa dirinya sendiri sudah menjadi algojo yang menyiksa Chuuya setiap hari untuk kejahatan yang bukan milik Chuuya.

Dia hanya mencintai Dazai dulunya, tapi dia berhenti dan memilih untuk melarikan diri karena rasa lelah, dan semua itu jelas salah Dazai.

Sekarang apa yang bisa Dazai lakukan untuk membawanya kembali bersama? Apa yang harus Dazai tunjukan agar Chuuya percaya kalau dirinya sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kehadiran Chuuya?

"Sudah, ya."

"Tidak. Tunggu dulu." Sekali lagi lengan yang lebih kurus darinya itu ia genggam, kali ini lebih kuat. Berjara-jaga takut Chuuya memberontak, walau rasanya sedikit tidak mungkin mengingat mereka masih ada di tengah pasar kecil itu. Terlalu banyak orang yang akan menonton jika mereka membuat keributan. "Aku tahu aku salah sebelumnya, tapi aku sudah benar-benar lepas dari bayang-bayang Oda. Sungguh, Chuuya, percayalah."

"Kalau semudah itu untuk berhenti mencintai seseorang, kita pasti tidak akan pernah menderita." Pelan, tapi kalimat itu terasa memukul kuat dadanya.

"Aku ... aku masih mencintai Oda." Karena jelas bohong kalau Dazai bilang sudah tidak mencintai Oda. "Tapi aku juga sudah menerima keberadaanmu. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi kumohon, Chuuya, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau tidak pernah menjadi penjara bagiku, percayalah."

Dazai maju satu langkah, punggung tangan Chuuya dalam genggamannya dikecup cukup lama. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku ingin kau tetap ada di sisiku. Chuuya, aku mohon, ayo kembali bersama denganku."

Iris biru yang menatanya bergoyang pelan. Ragu yang dirasa Chuuya tersampaikan dengan jelas hanya dengan menatap sepasang mata itu. Rasanya menakutkan untuk membayangkan hidupnya ke depan nanti tanpa Chuuya.

Ia pernah sekali kehilangan orang terkasih, waktu itu tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima takdir yang memisahkan mereka, tapi kali ini ia bisa melawan takdir itu, makanya tidak akan ia biarkan Chuuya juga ikut menghilang seperti Oda dulu.

"Aku mohon, Chuuya, ayo kembali bersama denganku."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**14:20 29/04/2019**

Gimana untuk kalian yang baca ini sampai disini?

Kalian puas? Kalian nyesel?

Jawaban Chuuya untuk Dazai aku serahkan pada imajinasi kalian. Diterima atau ditolak silahkan kalian yang menentukan~

**Oh ya, (mengingtkan) fanfik ini aku dedikasi untuk ulang tahun MY BABY CHUUYA.**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
